


All I Want is Your Time and Affection

by Playful_Misery (shotabrocon)



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M rating only applies for the 1st chapter, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotabrocon/pseuds/Playful_Misery
Summary: Kenta has been increasingly busy, and it's messing with his 'quality time' with his brother. Wataru decides to investigate.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Deprived of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multichap fic and only god and my motivation can stop me
> 
> This is set sometime in-game, so some people might act a bit OOC compared to their (anime) canon selves. I'll try to keep their development believeable tho!
> 
> Chapter 1 has some heavy petting going on, so watch out for that. It'll probably take some time before they get it on again
> 
> As always, if you don't like the content featured in this fic, you are free to back away. No one's gonna shame you for being uncomfortable with this fic! You're allowed to look away!

Wataru prides himself on knowing his brother inside and out.

He knows that lightly biting Kenta's lower lip will grant him a barely muffled moan in response. He knows that lightly caressing his back would cause him to push closer. He knows what to say and where to touch to get Kenta as hot and bothered as possible, and he's using all his tricks right here in the campus bathroom. It's playing dirty, he knows, but he's desperate.

Kenta breaks the kiss with a gasp, and the way his chest heaves and pushes heavy breaths through his swollen lips is a sight for sore eyes. His eyes are glazed over, looking at Wataru on the way that makes his blood boil. In a good way, of course.

Wataru slides one hand down, down his shirt, down to where Kenta's erection is pushing against his slacks, rubbing slightly at it. The pressure makes Kenta breathe harder, fisting his hands on Wataru's hoodie. "Niisan," he murmurs, fully aware that the other will know what he wants. He always does.

Which is why it's a surprise when Kenta pushes him off.

"I'm sorry, Wataru," Kenta tells him apologetically while Wataru reels. "I'd love to continue, but I'm rather busy right now. Maybe some time later?" As if it's any consolation, he gives Wataru a quick peck and a pat on the shoulder.

He doesn't wait for an answer as he unlocks the stall door and walks away, leaving Wataru alone and hard in his sweats. Again.

Fucker.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Matoba? You're rather off during practice," Rio asks him during a break. Wataru slides further down his seat, sipping his strawberry milkshake with double shots of caramel miserably. He knows he's being obvious, but at this point in time he's not in the mood to care.

"It's nothing much. Just…" he waves vaguely. Rio squints, before his eyes light up and he nods understandingly. Wataru really appreciates having someone who knows and still won't judge.

"Satozuka-san abandoned you again?" Wataru dejectedly nods at that. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hm? What's this about Kenta-san?" Aaand there's Yuu, nosy as always. Wataru groans as he buries his head in his arms. "Hey, Wataru! What's with that reaction?"

"Satozuka-san has repeatedly neglected to spend time with Matoba," Rio states calmly. Count on him to be able to keep a cool head and manage to phrase things vaguely enough as to not raise people's suspicions of his relationship with his brother. He needs to appreciate him more, honestly.

Yuuto winces. "Damn, he ditched you? That sucks," he says sympathetically. "And totally not Kenta-san-like, when it comes to you. What happened?"

Wataru glares at him from the confines of his arms, "what makes you think _I_ know?"

"I'm just saying! Did you piss him off? Is he upset? What did you do last time you were together?"

"...Doing work for college," because there's no way he can tell Yuu that he fucked Kenta so hard the other saw stars. "I didn't do anything that could upset him. And that's not even the point! Point is, he keeps saying that he's busy for the past month, and I'm sick of it. I mean, as bad as Gyroaxia's practice regime is, it can't be _so_ bad that between that, college work, and other stuff, he can't spare a measly thirty minutes!?"

Rio shrugs. "Perhaps there has been other things that occupy his attention?"

Yuuto raises his eyebrows at that. "Like girls?"

"No," Wataru shuts him down. There's no way Kenta would do that. Wataru's sure of that.

Rio shakes his head. "Not necessarily, no. He might have gotten a bit more responsibility on his plate than usual. It's always a possibility."

Yuuto hums. "You mean like part-time jobs? Yeah, Kenta-san's been doing some, as far as I know."

Wataru blinks. "He is?"

"Yeah. He's actually doing one in the same place as mine. Same shift too. Lemme tell you, it's kinda weird when someone who you've looked up to since basically the moment you met tells you that you're the senpai now, and you know that he's gonna do a fantastic job at it, so I don't even know why he bothered--"

Wataru slams his hands on the table as he stands up, eyes burning while he accuses, "He's been working part-time at _your place_!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought you knew!!"

"Well I _don't_!! Niisan didn't tell me about it! He didn't tell me _anything_!!"

"Well I'm sorry for assuming he tells you everything!! Also, have you considered that maybe he doesn't want you to keep tabs on everything he does like some sort of _clingy girlfriend_!?"

"Why you...!"

"Alright now, you two," Rio gets in between them before Wataru can say anything further, "that's enough. Both of you went too far this time." Yuuto wilts a bit at that.

Wataru really isn't in the mood to apologize when Yuu just accused him of stalking his brother, but he does anyway, mumbling something that slightly resembles "sorry" under his breath. At least Yuuto is more apologetic, earnestly asking for forgiveness. Maybe Wataru would forgive him. Later, when he isn't so hung up on the implications of what he said regarding 'keeping tabs'.

It's good enough for Rio at the moment, thankfully. "There we go. Now, I'm pretty sure it's time to go back to practice. The other two must be waiting."

"Ah, shit! You're right," Yuuto realizes. "Let's go!" Rio stumbles as he grabs his hand and sprints.

Wataru trails behind as Yuuto dashes back to the studio with Rio in tow. So Kenta's been doing stuff without him knowing, huh? What exactly is he planning?

_I'm gonna find out, soon or later. Better prepare yourself, niisan._


	2. Barely a Scrap of Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, Wataru's not doing so good in the information searching department. But who knows, maybe he can turn this little outing to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing spicy here, but minor warning for seemingly slight manipulative behavior. Kenta's trying to keep his motives a secret, and Wataru's not really in the best headspace...

If he doesn't have any impulse control, Wataru would be banging his head on the table right now. As it is, he just sits and munches on some donuts as sunlight streams in.

"You're getting frosting on your face," Rio comments, pushing the tissue box closer. Wataru grabs some to wipe roughly at his face. "You missed it. On your chin."

Wataru gets it in his third try. "Niisan won't tell me anything," he starts, dropping the used tissue paper into the trashcan. “He’s being sneaky. No matter how much I try to glean some information from him, he always manages to get away. And he’s good at it, too! No matter how many times he does it, people always assumes it’s nothing out of the ordinary! No one can see that he’s acting weird except for me!” He punctuates this by leaning bonelessly on the chair. “I hate him,” he mutters.

“Have you considered that your approach is faulty?” Rio says carefully, gaining a questioning look. “For once, maybe try not stalking him,” he adds amusedly, much to Wataru’s dismay.

“I did not!”

“Then why were you at the live house when GYROAXIA just finished practicing?”

“I was thinking of doing solo practice!”

“Is that so? How about the cafe near the place the management faculty is conducting field study on?”

“Someone recommended it to me, so I thought ‘why not?’”

“The class Satozuka-san is supposed to be in right after lunch?”

“That…!”

“Listen, I know you’re extremely possessive of him, but the average person would probably start freaking out.”

“Niisan isn’t an average person.” He’s a perfect human being who somehow sees something in Wataru and never gave up on him, even at his worst, and he still doesn’t know what compelled him to choose his little brother when he can have pretty much anyone he wanted. “He knows how I’m like.”

Rio shrugs. “Doesn’t mean you can’t be a bit less… overbearing. But if you think that’s the best way to do it, who am I to stop you.” He rises up from his chair. “Anyway, I’m going to get some practice in. Remember we only have three weeks left until the concert.”

“Like hell I will,” Wataru calls out as he watches Rio leave the cafe.

He’s stuck contemplating between planning for his next approach and some new lyrics for future songs when his phone beeps, that signature ringtone telling him all he needs to know. Wataru opens his text messages before it stops.

**_Are you free at 5 pm?_ **

**_There’s something I would like to discuss with you._ ** Kenta.

Wataru types a quick “yes” before pocketing his phone back. What does he want now? Is he finally coming clean? Can Wataru glean something out of him this time? There’s the possibility that Kenta just wants a quick hookup, but at this point Wataru’s more concerned in getting answers.

_Well, guess the only way to know is to see for myself,_ Wataru thinks through a mouthful of donuts. He swallows the last bits of sugary sweetness into his mouth before taking another bite. “Dewishious,” he hums to himself.

* * *

"Alright, what is it?" Wataru grumbles as he not-so-discreetly eyes at the cakes the cafe has displayed. He would love to get a slice, but he's filled out his daily quota and Rio would rag on him if he found out Wataru ate even more.

Thankfully for him, Kenta chose to ignore it. "Impatient, are we," he says instead, which is really getting on his nerves right now. "I just wanted to catch up with my favorite brother is all. We barely have any time together lately."

"And who's fault is that," Wataru mutters to himself. Out loud, he says, "I'm your only brother," as if he doesn't know Kenta's obviously baiting him. "Well I'm not doing anything particularly special lately. Just the usual performing and college." After a while, he adds, "if anyone's doing anything special, it's you. Yuu said you took up some part-time jobs."

"Ah, so he told you," Kenta says sheepishly, as if he has the right. "Yes, I am. I'm currently collecting funds for... something special I have planned for my break. Gyroaxia has agreed, with much convincing, to have a break of over a week after our next live, let the members have some time to refresh and recollect themselves for future performances. Ryo told me that he would be frequenting Fuujin Rizing's area to learn how to make people happy. He seems rather enamored with that band as a whole. Reon will most likely find himself hanging out with Goryou. Relishing in the good old days, so to speak." He has a fond smile on his face as he says this, one that never fails to pull at Wataru's heartstrings. "Speaking of, does your band have any plans for break?"

"Well, we're going to hold one more concert in three weeks, and then everyone would be basically free for about two…" Wataru trails off. Damnit, Kenta's derailing him. And damn him for falling for it. "Why do you need to know, anyway!? Not like it's that important for you!"

Kenta raises his hands in defense. "Hey, now, I just wanted to know. Just like I said, I wanted to catch up, didn't I? I missed you so much, I can't take my mind off you. It's like every moment I have to myself always ends with me worrying about you, you know? It's driving me crazy."

"Yeah, whatever," Wataru flushes. He hates how easy Kenta can get him all flustered. As he tries to direct the conversation back to… what, exactly? He can't remember. Stupid Niisan and his ability to fill Wataru's mind with just a few sweet words. Wataru flags down a waitress coming by. Fuck daily sweets quota, he doesn't care if Rio nags on him, he needs _something_ before he goes nuts and does something he _actually_ regrets. "One strawberry shortcake, please. It's on him," he points at Kenta, who just smiles sweetly. God, how can he be that handsome.

It's not until they go their separate ways (Kenta paying all the bills, of course) and a prolonged lecture from Rio, with Wataru laying on his bed, that he remembers what he came for. "Goddamnit," he curses, then throws another couple of swears, just in case.

Kenta played him like a fiddle, yet again. Wataru can't even tell if he did it on purpose or not. He knows that Kenta is an expert at sweettalking, but he also knows that he's always sincere with him. The worst thing is, Wataru can't really blame all of it on him. He knows, he _knows_ that he wouldn't be this stupid if he isn't so goddamn smitten with his stupid handsome asshole of a brother. _I really played myself there_ , Wataru thinks to himself. He should have paid more attention to him. Watch his every move.

Of course, that's the moment Yuuto and Rio's words come unbidden to him.

_I know you’re extremely possessive of him, but the average person would probably start freaking out._

_Doesn’t mean you can’t be a bit less… overbearing._

_Have you considered that maybe he doesn't want you keeping tabs on everything he does like some sort of_ clingy girlfriend _!?_

_Am I acting like one?_ Wataru wonders. He thinks he isn't, when this whole thing started. Now, he's not so sure. Shouldn't he put a little more trust in Kenta? But what if--

"Alright, that's enough," Wataru tells himself. He slips under the covers and turns off the lights, leaving moonlight streaming into the room. The last thought he has before falling asleep is Kenta's fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wataru can regret a lot of things, but ruining his diet is not one of them


	3. To Love, and to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with Kenta evading his questioning, things are looking up for Wataru. And then they aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Shit goes down.

“Niisan,” Wataru calls out one day, as he sees Kenta along his way to class.

“Wataru,” Kenta acknowledges, mildly nervous as his gaze flits from him.

Before Wataru can say anything else, Kenta cuts him off with, “I’m sorry, but I’m rather busy right now. Maybe later?" before rushing to his class, leaving Wataru alone.

* * *

"Welcome," Kenta automatically says as the door signals a customer. "Is there anything I can help you?"

"Niisan," Wataru says.

Kenta's expression falls a bit. It hurts a bit, to be honest. "As much as I'd love to talk to you," he starts, "I have my hands full right now. Can we do it later?"

"Niisan," Wataru presses, "it's not like you're _too_ busy right now, right? You can spare a few words."

Right at that moment, a mother of two calls Kenta for help locating some kind of snack. Kenta smiles apologetically. "Sorry, Wataru," he says before going to tend to his customer.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, sir-oh! Wataru," Kenta blurts out, surprised.

"Niisan," Wataru says, still holding Kenta while his notes stay scattered on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Kenta bends down, starting to collect the scattered paper. "A couple of classmates invited me to hang out, and since there's no rehearsal today, I thought it'll be nice to know them more. I'll help pick up the ones here."

"Thanks." Wataru crouches to pick up the ones near him. It's a bit embarrassing, two people collecting scattered paper, and Wataru commits to getting another binder. It's even more embarrassing when their hands brush when reaching for the same piece of paper and Wataru thinks back to all those romance novel cliches, face reddening.

After all the papers (and Wataru) are collected, he barely has time to react before a hand claps Kenta's shoulder. "Yo, Satozuka! There you are. We were wondering what took you so long."

"My apologies," he replies, "I'll be right there." He turns to nod at Wataru. "I'll see you later," he says before turning around and following the other guy.

Wataru groans. Talk about bad timing.

* * *

Wataru has been waiting at the livehouse's cafe for three hours and Kenta _still_ hasn't come out of the studio. Wataru is sure that every other member has left, he saw them walk out of the livehouse. Even _Nayuta_ has left, and Nayuta is well-revered to stay in the studio for hours to refine his skills (or so Yuu says). What on earth is taking him so long?

Soon enough, Wataru has enough of waiting, and his steps make considerable noise as he stomps to the studio GYROAXIA used. He doesn't even bother knocking, just harshly pushing open the door to reveal his brother strumming his guitar (he tries not to slam the door to the wall, though. That would be property damage, and Banri's habit of leaving as little property damage as possible in fear of lawsuits has rubbed off him.).

"Niisan," he calls out to his brother, who's standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Wataru!" He exclaims, eyes darting around to land on the clock hung on the far wall of the studio. "My, is it already that late? I didn't even notice!"

Wataru glares in response. "What on earth got into you?"

It clearly does something, because Kenta's expression turns sheepish. "I was refining my playing," he answers, honestly. "I need to do my best for our upcoming performance. It will not do to disappoint Nayuta and the others." His face hardens. "Failure is never an option, but especially not now."

"Jeez," Wataru sighs, curiosity remaining unanswered, but pity takes over for this moment. "If it's like that then I guess that's fine. Don't overwork yourself, though. How about we go to that restaurant near your place? My treat."

He can see the sparkle in Kenta's eyes when he realizes what Wataru is saying, and he'll be lying if he says it didn't do something to his heart. "I-I can't possibly accept, you should save it up for more important matters-"

"Stop denying yourself. I said I'm gonna treat you, so I'm gonna treat you, and nothing you say can change my mind."

"Well, if you insist…" Kenta finally walks over to his guitar case, eyes bright, unaware of Wataru looking at him with fondness. Or maybe he is, and just doesn't care.

* * *

Wataru gets a phone call, late at night.

"Niisan?" He sleepily mumbles to the receiver. "Why so late?"

"Ah, well," there's hesitation in his voice, "tomorrow is GYROAXIA's big live."

"Yes, I'm aware. And I'm pretty sure that's incentive enough for you to not stay up all night," Wataru scolds him.

There's a laugh from the other end of the line. "I know, I know. I just wanted to hear your voice is all," he says, and there's a growing heat to his cheeks. "But thank you for taking care of me. Truly."

"What's with the sudden seriousness? Got some troubles in your mind?" Wataru asks. If whatever is plaguing Kenta's mind is enough to keep him awake at this hour, he needs to talk about it to someone. Wataru knows this more than anything.

"I'm just thinking of how lucky I am that you're still here. Even after all the trouble I put you through, all the suffering you went through that I was unaware of. I--I love you, you know that? And I'm still in disbelief that after all this time, you do too. Knowing that you still want me, even after all I've done, it gives me a reason to actually _be_ better, you know? I _want_ to be better. I want to be good enough for you."

"Uh." Any words on the tip of his tongue evaporates into thin air. There's nothing he can say after hearing all that. To know that Kenta must care about him through keen observation and subtle body language is one thing, but hearing it from the person himself… "You--is that how you really…?"

The other line is silent for a while. "Ahahah, I suppose I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Sorry for disturbing you, I'll let you sleep now.

"Wait, Niisan--" but before Wataru can say anything else, the line is disconnected. "Great", he groans, "is your intention making me stay up all night…?"

* * *

The venue is _packed._ To be expected, since GYROAXIA's popularity has only been rising, but it's still a pain to keep everyone together and not running off. Especially since he barely got a wink of sleep last night, thoughts plagued by Kenta's words.

"Ah, right there!" Yuu points out. "That looks like the perfect spot, let's go!" And then all four of them get dragged by their leader. To be fair, it is a comfortable place, somewhat secluded, but still with a clear view of the stage. Only problem is that the performers won't have a clear view of them, which is most definitely not a problem for Wataru, who only wanted to watch his brother and not planning to catch his eye at all. Nope, not happening.

There's still time before the show, so Ren, Rio, and Banri decide to go buy some refreshments. Wataru stays to watch their spot, and Yuuto's eager to offer company, which Wataru raises an eyebrow at, but keeps silent for now.

The first few minutes after they other three left is spent in awkward silence, Yuuto seemingly psyching himself up as Wataru watches him suspiciously. Finally, Yuuto breaks the silence. "Yo, Wataru."

"Yes?"

"I…" Yuuto sighs. "Rio told me what's going on. Between… you and, you know. Him."

Wataru doesn't need him to specify who he's talking about. "Rio told you?" he snaps.

Yuuto raises his hands in an attempt to placate him. "Okay, okay, hear me out! Sorry, I pushed him to tell me. Which he seems to do way too easily, by the way, but that's not the point." Wataru has some suspicions as to why, but he decides that is a topic for another time. "I was worried that Kenta-san might get sick of you getting in the way of getting girls or something! I didn't know that you guys are like _that._ "

Wataru resists the urge to bury his face on his hands. At least Yuu knows not to say it out loud. "There's no denying it, is it? Yeah, we are, and that's not changing anytime soon. If you have a problem, keep it to yourself."

"I-I'm not! Well, okay, I kinda think it's weird, but well, it's not really my business, you know? And Rio told me that you've been together for a few months now, since the time I noticed that you've been doing better, like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. There's just--there's no way I'm gonna take that away from my bestie," Yuuto admits sheepishly. "So, yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll support you, no matter what. That's a promise!"

That's… a shock to hear. Wataru can hear the veiled apology hidden in there. "...Yuuto."

Wataru watches Yuuto wince. "...yeah?"

He probably doesn't expect the hug Wataru gives him. "Thank you," he murmurs, voice thick. "So much."

He can feel Yuuto pat his back comfortingly. "It's no problem," he whispers back.

They stay like that for a while, Wataru tucked under Yuuto's chin as he soothes him, until the others return, where Wataru reluctantly parts from his friend. He watches Yuuto wave at the three, who immediately rush towards Wataru, questioning if anything is wrong. They both refuse to answer, but Rio smiles at both of them knowingly, gaze lingering on Yuuto as he deals with the other two. Interesting.

Right at that moment, Nayuta takes the stage, and the five of them break away to stare transfixed at GYROAXIA's penultimate performance.

* * *

The first thing Wataru hears when they enter GYROAXIA's dressing room is Kaminoshima's rambling, which he's long learned to tune out, thanks to countless classes they share together. Akebono-san, on the other hand, seems to be intently listening to the other's (no offense) nonsense, even responding now and again. Wataru would join the conversation and ask what they are talking about, but he has other, more important things to deal with.

Like Kenta, hurriedly pulling him out of the room and away from the others, ignoring Wataru's sound of surprise.

They end up in a secluded part some ways from the stage, Kenta making sure no one's around as Wataru catches his breath. It's useless, in a way, because when Wataru lifts his head he is greeted by the sweetest smile Kenta has ever given him, and all air escapes his lungs once again.

"Wataru," Kenta asks, "how did I do?"

Wataru needs a moment to remember how to speak again. "You--you did good. Great. As expected. I mean--you know."

Kenta lets out an airy laugh, snatching Wataru's heart all over again, "I'm glad," he says. "Nayuta seems to think that this performance is the best I've done, too."

"That's not why you dragged me here, right?" Wataru asks. "You have something to say, that you can't say in front of everyone else."

Kenta's expression turns grim. "Ah, yes," he states. There's an uncomfortable pressure in Wataru's stomach. "I wanted to tell you something really important."

"Yes…?" _Is he ending this? But there's no way, right? He told me he loves me last night, didn't he? Unless he…?_

"You know that I've been doing all sorts of work, right…?" Wataru nods. He knows all too well. "The truth is, I've been saving up for a trip to somewhere near the seaside. I needed some alone time, to relax from other people's demands. I hope you understand," Kenta explains.

So Kenta needed some alone time away from other people's demands.

...Is it his constant nagging?

"Oh," is the only thing Wataru can say. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Kenta says. "So I was hoping--"

"That I'll leave you alone?"

Kenta looks surprised. "What? No, I-"

"No, it's okay, I understand." It all makes sense now. Wataru gives Kenta a sad smile. "You got sick of me, didn't you? Can't stand my constant stalking and nagging. Sorry I'm such a clingy boyfriend." In their 5 months of dating, this is the first time Wataru's used that word to describe them. _Boyfriends_. In any other time, it might have felt nice on his tongue. Now, with Kenta's wide eyes staring at him, it's just bitter. "I thought--I guess you finally realize that I'm not that great, huh? It--" great, he's annoying him even more, isn't he? "I--I'll go now. Wouldn't want to disturb your 'alone time'."

With that, Wataru rushes out of there, ignoring his brother's shouts for him to come back, holding back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pains me to write too ngl

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this regularly
> 
> Also, I might come back to past chapters and tweak some things as new info comes out. This fic is written before the game came out and is basically canon divergence, tho, so I can't really do anything if future readers find this extremely OOC
> 
> EDIT AS OF 2/8/20: No more anon we're shameless now  
> (No I am not your dearly detested AAnon, sorry 💔 More people use anon to write stuff than you think, however I do look up to them)  
> Anyway if you're interested in problematic content check out aasideaanonserverDOTcarrdDOTco for more info (replace DOT with . )


End file.
